Box Launch
Box Launch is the fifth episode of Endurance: Fiji. Overview The six teams play their first Temple Mission. After the challenge, the winning team makes a decision that shakes up the entire game! Tthe first team is eliminated from Endurance 6. Episode Recap The teams are preparing for the first Temple mission, which will determine which team will join the Yellow Team for the first trip to the Temple of Fate. The Orange Team and the Yellow Team are still close, and they spend awhile talking about Orange's decision to send Yellow to Temple, and appear to reconcile and continue their friendship. When JD gathers the teams before the mission, he tells Yellow that they have a chance to decide the second team going to Temple, and that he thinks he knows who it would be (Orange), but Briana says he's wrong. On to the challenge, called "Box Launch." Each team will have a box, and they will be launching coconuts into the other teams' boxes. As soon as a team gets four coconuts of any color in their box, they're eliminated from the challenge. The last team standing will win the challenge and the right to pick the team to join Yellow at the Temple of Fate. The teams all initial target different teams, and struggle to figure out how to launch their coconuts accurately. Before long, though, Yellow gets one of their coconuts into Green's box, and Green strikes right back and gets one into Yellow's. The Purple Team then decides to target Yellow, and gives them their second coconut. Blue then gives one to Orange, leaving only half the teams with no coconuts. The next hit is Red giving a coconut to Purple. Purple has really gotten their rhythm down, and gives another one to Yellow, then they give Green their second, then they hit Yellow again, knocking the Yellow Team out of the competition. Purple then turns their attention to Red, giving them their first coconut. None of the other teams are able to consistently launch their coconuts accurately, so Purple is really cleaning up at this point. To counter this, the other teams start to target Purple, and Orange soon connects to give Purple their second coconut. Purple then gives Green their third coconut, leaving them just one away from elimination. Up until now, Blue had been the only team to avoid getting hit with a coconut, but Orange changes that and gives them their first, tying them with Red and Orange. Purple continues spreading the pain around, giving Orange their second coconut next. They continue firing at Orange, however, and soon connect to give them their third as well. Orange is frantically trying to connect on Purple again, but can't do it, and Purple soon fires and hits Orange again, making them the second team eliminated. Purple then turns their fire on Green to try to give them their last coconut, but before they can do it Green hits Purple with a coconut, leaving the Purple team just one away from elimination. After many tries, the Red Team connects again, giving Blue their second coconut. Soon after, Purple connects again and succeeds in knocking Green out of the challenge. After knocking their third team out of the competition, Purple's luck runs out as the remaining teams target them, and Red connects to knock Purple out, leaving just Red and Blue left in the challenge. Red only has one coconut in their box, compared to two for Blue, and Blue has been struggling to hit their stride the whole time. Soon Red gives Blue their third coconut, just one away from elimination. Blue misses again, but Red does not, knocking out the Blue team and winning the first Temple mission. After their victory, Hannah and Jonathan discuss who to send to Temple. Jonathan wants to send Purple because they're a big threat in the challenges, but Hannah says she couldn't do it, and wants to send Blue instead. All the teams meet with JD on the beach to find out the second team going to Temple. Jonathan says that neither he nor Hannah wanted to send them, but because of how well they've been doing in all the challenges, they've decided to send the Purple Team. This shocks the other teams, especially Jackie on the Purple Team, who says she thought Hannah was really good friends with them. That night, after saying their goodbyes, the Yellow and Purple teams make the long walk through the jungle to the Temple of Fate. The Temple is the same rules as every other season. Each team picks Wood, Fire, or Water. Wood floats on Water, Water puts out Fire, and Fire burns Wood. The first team to beat the other team twice wins, and the other team is eliminated from the game. In the first round, Purple picks Water and Yellow picks Fire, giving Purple a 1-0 lead. In the second round, Purple picks Fire and Yellow picks Wood, giving Purple another win and making the Yellow Team the first to be eliminated from Endurance 6. Game Play Standings To be given away by the eliminated team: Perserverance Mission Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 6 episodes